Young Hearts
by darvills
Summary: A story of coffee shops, art exams and stolen kisses in secret treehouses. (Whouffle AU)
1. One

"Time travel _is _possible!"

"It really isn't!"

Clara Oswald and L Evan were engaging in a playful debate as they strolled through the park towards Trenzalore College. The sixteen year old brunette was laughing at her best friend's convinced expression as he fumbled with his large pale hands. He was a strange character; you would usually find him alone in the library, his head buried into his astonishingly vast collection of Beano's. He had long floppy brown hair that almost always fell into those wonderful green eyes of his. There was something about L's clumsy presence that always put a smile on her face. Clara had known him for six years – in fact, he had appeared as somewhat of a saviour to her just after her mother died and he had never left her since. However close they were though, Clara had never been able to weasel out his big secret – his name. Whenever she asked, he'd simply say: "People call me L."

It was odd; having a best friend whose name she didn't even know but she was particularly fond of him so it didn't bother her all that much. Besides, he must have a good reason for keeping his title hidden from even her. Clara focused her attention back onto L's excited tone to hear him still muttering in protestation.

"Right, fly to the star Vega, 25 light years away, and back again at 99% of the speed of light, and when you return to Earth in 2062, you will have experienced only seven years travel time in the spacecraft. In effect, you will have leaped 42 years into Earth's future proving time travel to be possible!" The boy turned to Clara with a wicked grin on his face but just as she opened her mouth to speak, he was rambling again. "So not only is it possible, but _we have done it_, although so far in only paltry amounts. Going _back_ in time? That is far more problematic and remains an active area of research. Einstein found that not only speed affects time, but gravity does too-"

Clara cut him off before he got onto the topic of gravity; she had been there before and was in no rush to revisit the conversation. "We're going to be late." She reached up and covered his mouth with her hand before letting it fall and grasp hold of his. She began dragging him along the path in the direction of the college.

"With time travel, my dear, we can never be late." L said and Clara looked over her shoulder to receive a crooked grin. She rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the slight tug of a smile that pulled on her lips.

When they arrived, their circle of friends were already sprawled out on the soft patch of grass just outside the back exit of the college. Not many people came round there so it was the perfect place for their group to relax in each other's company. L and Clara didn't start until half twelve today whereas the others had been there since the morning, much to their frustration.

Amelia Pond's head of flames rested happily in the lap of her boyfriend, Rory Williams. She draped an arm over her eyes to protect her vision from the golden rays of sun illuminating the sky. The slow rise and fall of her chest implied she was on the brink of unconsciousness as her entirety soaked up the unusual warm weather. The fingers of Rory's right hand ran through Amelia's glossy orange waves as the ones belonging to his left held a book all about the Roman Empire to his long crooked nose. His bright blue eyes flew across the words, a spark of interest in his expression.

River Song was leant back on her palms, exposing her long cream legs. She ran a bare foot over her shin as she hung back her head, bathing in the sunlight. Her hair, full of volume, framed her gorgeous face with short caramel ringlets. Clara had always been envious of her fascinating head of hair. River's slanted blue eyes looked up to the sky, with a sense of curiosity and wonder in her features. She was one of the most popular girls at the college; all the other female students wanted to be her friend and all the guys chased after her, hoping to win her affections. Strangely though, River was only interested in the losers of the college – those losers being the four students sat on the grass with her. Clara had a sneaking suspicion as to why, however, and he was settling down onto his stomach beside her.

It was obvious to anyone, other than him of course, that River was engrossed by L. She would touch him at any chance she could. She would grasp his hand, or hold his shoulder or just simply trace her fingertips over his skin whenever there was an open opportunity. Funnily enough, the crazy-haired girl's affections had no impact on L at all. In fact, he almost looked bored of River's attempts to please him and that had a habit of making Clara smirk. With all the boys that craved River's attention, the only one she acknowledged was the one that didn't her.

Now, Clara was watching L as he plucked single strands of grass from the ground and observed them with fierce concentration. She admired his odd clothes: his deep purple denim jacket and his black skinnies that were rolled up at the bottom, accompanied by dark brown boots. Although it was hidden because he lay on his front, Clara knew it was there. His silly bow tie. She specifically remembered it was a simple crimson one today, unlike yesterday's bizarre lime that had triggered headaches to anyone unlucky to catch a glimpse of it.

Her trance on her unusual best friend was disrupted by the shrill ring of the bell, signalling that lunch was over and that all students should head to their final lesson of the day. It sent a nervous churn through Clara's stomach. It was about a month until her final art exam but even at this stage, the thought of it made the brunette squirm. She still had a lot of work and preparation to do if she wanted that A* and it was clear her friends weren't feeling up to their own lessons either.

"Oh God, I can't be doing with the drone of Miss Kovarian's voice right now." Amelia moaned in her thick Scottish accent, cringing at the sudden light of day as Rory helped her up.

"Tell you what, pull through this and we'll go for coffees down at Cal's, sound good?" Rory's arm fell to Amelia's waist, holding her close to him. His suggestion _did _sound good – Cal's did marvellous hot chocolates. The sweet concept of thick whipped cream and rich shavings of chocolate left her mouth watering throughout the lesson.

Her topic was portraiture. She was focusing on hair this lesson; attempting to perfect her technique for her portfolio. The amber pencil sat nicely in the crook of her thumb as the tip glided over the smooth white paper. She used different shades of orange to create a head of fiery locks – Amelia's specifically. Clara then began sketching the spirals of River's soft brown ringlets. She tapped her foot and nodded her head to the musical geniuses that were Futures in her ears, ignoring everything outside her headphones and pencil case.

The toll of the bell tore her concentration away from her sketches and her head snapped up at the clock, wondering where the time had gone. Hurriedly putting away her work, Clara proceeded to grab the bright red satchel that sat on her desk and rushed out the classroom.

Meeting the others outside, they began to walk to Cal's – a ten minute journey from the college. Like Clara, they were all studying a course they were interested in: Amelia loved her English literature, just like Rory was big fan of History, whilst River was all about Archaeology and L was fascinated by Science.

When they arrived Rory and L joined the queue to make the group's order, leaving the girls to find a booth.

"How cute is his little butt?" Amelia cooed once sat beside Clara, as Rory laughed at something L had said.

"Rory's is nice, too." River smiled knowingly opposite them before winking at Amelia. Soon enough, the boys joined them in the booth, Rory carefully placing the tray down on the table before sitting next to Amelia, and L stuffing his wallet into his back pocket as he collapsed next to River. Clara dug into her satchel for her purse but L reached over the table and touched her arm. Clara looked up to be greeted by warm green eyes.

"It's on me." L smiled, retracting his hand and holding his cup of coffee instead. Clara frowned and opened her mouth to protest but he put a finger to his lips, signalling her to shush. Clara rolled her eyes and gave in. It was impossible to change L Evan's mind so she needn't bother trying.

"Hey, I heard Astrid Peth from Year 2 is having a beach party on Saturday. We should go, to take a break from all this revision, you know." Amelia suggested, stirring her tea with a spoon slowly.

"Yeah, like she'd invite us." Rory scoffed.

"It's a beach party – we don't need an invite, stupid." Amelia smirked at her boyfriend. "No one will even notice we're there, as usual."

"Sounds good. How is everyone's revision going anyway?" L took a sip of his coffee before sucking in a sharp breath at the temperature of the beverage.

"Well, Clara has it easy – whilst the rest of us write fifty page essays, she's there drawing a pair of lips or something." River claimed before receiving a glare from Clara.

"Say art students have it easy again and I will end you." She joked, shuddering at the thought of the endless coursework she had done during the past few months – and the mountains left to do. Even just this small gathering in Cal's actually seemed like a treat to Clara as she hadn't been able to spend much time with her four friends due to the ridiculous amount of work she had received. Becoming an art student comes with a price: own no social life, whatsoever. Thankfully, though, the students were nearing the end of exams meaning summer was approaching and Clara could finally relax.

The brunette drained the last of her hot chocolate and turned to Amelia. "I'd better go actually, I told my dad I'd be home..." She glanced at her watch. "In two minutes."

The others groaned in sympathy and Amelia and Rory shuffled out of the booth to let Clara out.

"I could walk you home?" L's eyes locked with hers and she noticed the glow of hope there. "If you'd like."

She smiled at his eagerness before shaking her head. "No, no. You stay here – I'll be alright." L looked somewhat disappointed and it made Clara laugh. She ruffled his mop of mousey locks. "See ya, Chin Boy."


	2. Two

The doorbell rang repeatedly as Clara stumbled sleepily down the stairs to greet the impatient visitor. She assumed her dad had already left for work and glanced at the clock in the hallway as she reached the bottom step, groaning when she acknowledged the ungodly hour.

"Hello, yes, I hear you! Yep! Uhuh!" Clara shouted before yanking the door open to be welcomed by a familiar lopsided grin. "Should've known it was you." She muttered as L's eyes fell down her dressing gown.

"Why are you wearing that?"

"Because it's eight in the morning."

"Did you not get the email?"

Clara lifted her hands and wiggled her fingers. "These are artist's hands, not..." She pulled a face. "Nerdy, weird computer hands. You know what I'm like with technology."

L pushed her hands down. "We've got to be in college at nine – there's some sort of meeting for Year 1's."

"Oh, _fabulous_." Clara opened the front door wider, inviting her friend in. "I'll be five minutes. Don't break anything."

She ran back up the stairs as L closed the door behind him with a click. Clara threw on a deep blue dress and a khaki jacket and pulled her bright red satchel over her shoulder. She quickly applied some basic make-up before brushing her tangled locks through. Slipping on old leather boots, Clara made her way down the stairs to where L stood by the door. He was observing his watch. As he opened his mouth to comment on how she had said five minutes fifteen minutes ago, Clara melted the words away with threatening blazing eyes.

She never was a morning person.

The students piled into the lecture theatre and Clara sipped the coffee she had picked up on the way to college with L, in hope it would awaken her a little. She rested her head on Amelia's shoulder, yawning, and the redhead giggled before poking her. "Yes, this is what mornings feel like, not that you'd know, Miss Midday Starts."

Clara let out a tired groan as the now filled lecture theatre was hushed to silence.

"Good morning, Year 1's. Now, as you all know, we are fast approaching the end of the year." Mr Mott, the head of year, announced and there was a cheer from a few students. "Which means... Prom!" The cheers were replaced with exasperated groans from the boys and excited squeals from some girls. Clara sighed. No doubt Rory would ask Amelia and River would force L to accompany her, meaning even out of the losers of the college, Clara would be alone.

The bubble of fear that swelled in her chest continued to grow as Mr Mott revealed further details of the prom and went on to talk about other upcoming events at the college. The excited whispers that echoed through the theatre as they left didn't improve her mood either.

"Oh my God, this is great! We can go shopping for dresses and accessories and-" Amelia cut herself off with a little squeal and Rory laughed at her. "What type of dresses are you guys going to get?"

River looked thoughtful for a moment before the corner of her mouth curled into a smile. "Spoilers." She turned on her heel, her soft ringlets bouncing as she stalked off. Rory turned to L, a smirk on his lips.

"So who are you taking?"

"Hm?" L frowned, as if the thought of accompanying a girl to prom hadn't even occurred to him.

"Clara or River?" Rory grinned as L's eyes widened. Amelia slapped her boyfriend's arm as Clara forced a laugh. Of course she wanted to go to prom with her best friend but she had a feeling River would have something to say about that. There was a small silence as Clara buried her head into her locker, pretending to look distracted.

"I'm gonna be late to class – I'll see you guys later." Amelia clutched her folders to her chest as Rory planted a kiss on her cheek. They departed in opposite ways and Clara and L were left alone.

"When do you have to be in by?"

"I was supposed to be starting at eleven today." Clara sighed, shutting her locker and facing L who was seconding her statement. Clara proceeded to moan about how she could be in bed right now as they began to walk down the corridor.

"But instead, you have _me_ for company, so things turned out great!" L said enthusiastically, drawing a laugh from Clara. He bumped his shoulder against hers. "Come on, I'll buy you some chips."

"Oh, no, don't. Now prom's coming up..." Clara smacked her stomach. "Should start focusing on getting rid of this lump."

L looked personally offended as they approached the canteen. "Clara, you do not need to lose weight." His voice was stern and serious now. He looked as though he wanted to say something else but he pressed his lips shut. Clara narrowed her chocolate eyes at him but became distracted by the woman behind the counter asking what they wanted.

They sat, leaning against a large tree, in their usual spot behind the college, chatting about exams and prom and summer. "Hey, when is Astrid's party again?" L said through a mouthful of chips.

"Um, this Saturday, I think. Me, Amelia and River were planning on going into town soon to go get some outfits and look around that dress shop for prom." Clara pulled a face at the word 'prom' and L tilted his head at her.

"Not a big prom person then?"

"I just think it's a big fuss over a little thing. There's so much pressure to look flawless." Clara observed a single chip, twirling it between her thumb and forefinger. She felt the heat of L's gaze on her so she quickly placed it in her mouth, pushing away guilty thoughts about her diet. L hummed in a mixture of thoughtfulness and agreement before burying his face into a Science textbook. Clara leant her head against L's shoulder as she picked up a pad of paper and a pencil. She began sketching simple face shapes, nothing and no one in particular – Clara found she produced her best work when she didn't really focus so she let the dark tip of the pencil glide freely across the paper.

Allowing her mind to wander elsewhere, Clara thought about prom and it sent an unsettling flutter through her stomach. She wasn't entirely sure if she even wanted to go. As she said to L before, everyone will be expecting her to look faultless and Clara didn't believe she had that ability, especially when standing beside Amelia and River. They were tall and exceptionally beautiful whereas Clara felt as though she was too small and irrelevant to gain any romantic interest at all. Not that she was bothered about having boys be romantically interested in her but it would be nice to know at least _someone _found her attractive.

She and L stayed like that for the next hour and a half, occasionally speaking but mostly sitting in the somewhat comforting silence. Clara enjoyed it when she and L were alone; she enjoyed how normal it felt. She didn't have to try with L. That's what she loved about him – he didn't care. She remembered when they used to hide away and talk for hours in the tree house his dad made for him. L was very fond of his dad – he never stopped talking about him. Or his mum, for that matter. They seemed like amazing parents – L always looked so happy whenever he spoke about them. Clara hadn't had the pleasure of meeting them yet; they worked as tour guides so were regularly away travelling the world, leaving L behind.

"Clara."

The brunette was awoken from her daydream by a soft touch on her arm. L was stood now, leaning over her. "Sorry to wake you – it's eleven." L tapped his watch and Clara frowned. She'd been sleeping? Clara looked down at the pad of paper on her lap and noticed a faint line that grew thicker and darker as it spilled across the page, indicating where she'd dozed off. The few sketches on the rest of the paper were difficult to make out but she grasped familiar features like L's hair and eyes. She clasped the pad to her chest, hoping he hadn't noticed.

He helped her up and whilst heading towards the large building that stood a hundred yards or so away from them, they were interrupted by a short blonde girl with rich chocolate eyes and a deep crimson pout. Clara recognised her as Rose Tyler. "Hey, Clara – Mrs Gillyflower told me you were in need of a model for your project?"

"Well, just for my coursework; I've already got someone planned for my final exam." Clara quickly recovered from the shock of someone as popular Rose Tyler approaching her and answered. Rose's golden shoulder-length locks rippled in the breeze and she grinned.

"I'm all finished with my coursework so I could lend a hand... Or a face." Rose suggested, laughing and Clara felt her eyebrows shoot up. She quickly agreed and thanked her repeatedly. After her glowing head of gold was out of sight, Clara punched the air. L shot her a look.

"_I'm painting Rose Tyler!_" Clara sang, grinning. "I've painted Amelia and River like a hundred times, I need some new meat." The brunette explained and L responded by putting his hand to his chest and miming deep hurt. This withdrew a laugh from Clara and she bumped her shoulder to his as they continued to walk.

"So what's wrong with my face?"

Clara's eyes automatically flicked down to his chin and L touched it in a mixture of defense and self-consciousness. "Hey!"

"Careful, dear, you'll poke someone's eye out." Clara smirked and L let out a loud fake laugh.

"You're funny."

"I know."

"So when should I come round tomorrow?" L pulled out his phone and idly scrolled through his Twitter timeline as they walked down the corridor.

"You shouldn't." L looked up in surprise when Clara said this. It was very rare occasion when the pair didn't spend the day together on a Wednesday as they both had said day off. "I have coursework to do! Tell you what, I'm all yours this weekend? Okay?"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

L groaned before eventually accepting her excuse. "Fine, fine. I'll call you later, yeah?" They paused outside L's classroom and Clara reached up and ruffled his soft brown mop.

"Sure, but I can't promise I'll pick up." She winked before spinning on her heel and making her way up a flight of stairs to the art department.

"Hate you!" Clara heard L call after her and she laughed.

"No, you don't!" She shouted back over her shoulder.

She was still smiling when she entered the classroom. Clara usually sat by herself on a small table by the window. She preferred it there – no one could distract her that way, not that many people would want to distract someone like Clara Oswald. This lesson, however, was different.

"Hey!" Rose sat down, with a large friendly grin on her face, in the seat across the table from Clara, who flinched in surprise. "So how are we doing this?" She shuffled in her seat, searching for a comfortable position. After telling the blonde she could pose however she wished, Clara produced her art kit, running her fingers over the long thin brushes. She admired her set of watercolours, which provided an array of different shades, before taking one of the brushes between her thumb and forefinger and studying Rose with fierce concentration.

Her beauty was quite astonishing.

Clara created a faint outline of her face to begin with. By adding some base colours, she could then start on the blonde's fascinating features. First, Clara let her brush fall effortlessly down the page, staining the white with a dark gold to portray Rose's cascading hair. She turned her attention to the big brown eyes coated with thick lashes and then to the crimson lips which, as Clara observed them, moved, surprising her. Rose was talking.

"I don't suppose you're going to Astrid's beach party this weekend?"

"Yeah, I am." Clara twirled her brush in a small glass of murky water, rinsing its bristles.

"Oh, brilliant! I'll see you there. I heard pretty much the entire college is going." Rose laughed, a twinkle of excitement in her chocolate eyes. Clara responded with laughter also, continuing with her painting. "Will you be going with that L?"

Clara looked up, blinking. "Well, yeah, with River, Amelia and Rory as well, though." She found it odd how people actually knew of their group – they were treated as though they were invisible half the time.

"Oh, of course. I'm going with David McDonald. From Year 2? You might've heard of him." Rose shuffled in her seat a little, clearly receiving cramp in places. Clara checked the time and fair enough, Rose had been sat incredibly still for the past hour and a half.

"Oh, yeah – I know him." Clara murmured as she focused her concentration back on the page. "Are you and him together?"

Rose didn't reply and instead turned a deep shade of red which drew a small laugh from Clara. After a moment's silence, Rose tried a small smile. "What about you and L?"

"What about us?"

"You seem... close."

Clara's eyebrows flew up and she almost snorted. "Oh, no no. No. No, no. Nooo. L and I are just friends. No, no. No."

"Nine no's. _Definitely_ just friends." Rose laughed as Clara finished the last curve of her nose. She placed her brush down just as the shrill ring of the bell made the pair of them flinch. Rose left her seat and made her way around the table to see the artwork. She gasped as she carefully lifted the page to observe it closer.

"Wow, you actually made me look pretty. This is amazing, Clara."

"Thanks for doing this. I know a lot of people wouldn't." Clara said quietly and Rose looked down at her, placing the page back on the table.

"Anytime." She smiled warmly before pulling the strap of her bag over her shoulder and leaving the classroom. "See you on Saturday!"

And with that, once again, Clara was alone.


	3. Three

Wednesday had been extremely long and very tiresome. Clara had spent the majority of it slaving away at her sketchpad, only letting herself be distracted by the odd snack and occasional text from L. It was worth it in the end though, as she had completed five paintings. Just after finishing her recent canvas, Clara collapsed on the sofa beside her father.

"How's the art going, little one?" He smiled warmly, ruffling her hair. She flitted his hand away before replying.

"I finished another painting!" The brunette raised both arms in a mixture of success and relief.

"Five minutes." Clara's father glanced at his watch and she frowned at him, confused.

"What?"

"Five minutes – that's how long I reckon it will take L to get here." He smirked and Clara laughed before assuring her father that L didn't even know she had finished for the evening.

"And what makes you think that'll stop him?" He raised his eyebrows prior to pushing himself off the sofa and heading towards the kitchen. Clara couldn't help but smile at her father's theory. "What do you want for tea-"

_Ding dong._

She almost gasped in surprise and her father's head appeared from around the kitchen door, a "told-you-so" smirk plastered on his face. Clara raised a finger to her lips to silence him as she hurried into the hallway. Upon opening the front door, she was greeted with the hot greasy scent of pizza and a floppy haired boy in a dark purple coat that came down to his knees. L was holding a Domino's box in one hand and a Lord of the Rings boxset in the other. Clara felt like kissing him.

"Did someone order a large pepperoni pizza and the most awesome movie trilogy of _all fucking time_?!" L lifted his chin, a small smug smile playing on his lips.

"Oh my God, I love you."

"I know." L grinned as he pushed past her, planting a kiss on the top of her head as he did so. He began for the stairs whilst calling out a greeting to Clara's father.

"I'm guessing you won't be needing dinner then, Clar?" That smug smirk was still painted on her father's lips as L skipped up the stairs. Clara stuck her tongue out at him before proceeding to follow L and the mouth-watering stench of pizza he left behind him.

By the time she reached her bedroom, L was already under her duvet, flipping open the pizza box. She laughed at her best friend before setting up the DVD. The emerald-eyed boy in her bed lifted the sheets, encouraging her to join him and it wasn't long before she had dived beneath the warmth of the duvet also.

They leant against the headboard, picking at their pizza and slurping the banana milkshakes that Clara's father had brought up. "Don't suppose you've got any popcorn aswell?" She looked up at L, hopeful.

"Hang on, let me just look in this pizza box that is clearly bigger on the inside." L's voice dripped with sarcasm as he bent down to retrieve the box he had tossed to the floor once they'd demolished it. He searched it thoroughly as he received shoves from a giggling Clara. He threw it back to the floor and wrapped an arm around his best friend.

"I missed you today." L murmured as Clara snuggled into his chest.

"I didn't." Clara whispered back and L shoved her away.

"I'm serious!" He moaned but Clara wriggled back into his arms, a smile on her face that he _had_ to forgive. He poked her in the ribs and planted a kiss on the top of her head, returning his attention back to the TV. "Hey, yesterday you told Rose you had someone in mind for your final exam... To paint, I mean."

Clara didn't reply so L nudged her. "Well, come on then, who is it?" The brunette lifted her eyes to meet his shining green. She raised her eyebrows at him and L leaned back a little, understanding what her look meant. "Seriously? Me?"

"You're my best friend, L. Who else was it going to be?" Clara settled her head back onto his chest again and L couldn't stop a small smile from creeping onto his lips.

"Are you sure it's not just because you couldn't resist the thought of painting my devilishly handsome features?"

"Yep, pretty sure. Now shut up and let me drool over Legolas." Clara spoke into L's shirt and he smiled down at her. There was a short silence before L interrupted once again.

"Paint me now."

Clara leant back to look up at him. "You bring round my favourite movie of all time but refuse to let me watch it? Would you like a smack?"

"_Pleeeease."_ L put on his best puppy eyes and Clara sighed, pausing the DVD. He whooped in success, throwing the duvet off of his skinny figure.

"I'm not painting you." Clara followed him around the bed and pointed to the chair by her desk. "Sit." With a frown on his face, L did as he was told. He watched curiously as Clara hurried around her room, collecting materials and equipment. She returned to him with a pallet knife and a wooden board that carried a large lump of clay. L finally understood and he looked up at the brunette with a crooked grin playing on his lips as she explained: "I've done enough painting for one day."

L opened his mouth to reply but Clara lifted her hands to his face and the words became caught in his throat. Her thumbs ran smoothly over his high cheekbones as the tips of her fingers dipped into his hair. Clara stood between L's legs whilst he looked up into her soothing chocolate eyes, his lips slightly parted in surprise. The soft touch of her fingertips then fell down his cheeks and proceeded to trace his jawline slowly. And then the warmth of her left him. Clara turned away, toward the lump of clay on her desk. With her back to him, she began shaping the basic structure of L's face whilst he sat quite speechless at the intimate moment they had just shared. Clara, however, seemed oblivious as she turned back to him and apologised if she got any clay on him. Then her fingers returned to his skin.

She was warm and careful as her fingers traced his hairline, her thumb following the curve of his ear and then down to hold his neck. Clara carried on like this for another hour or so, going from the face of her best friend to the sludge-like creation sat on her desk. He watched her the entire time, fascinated by the fierce concentration in her features as she palmed his skin, memorising the structure of his identity. She didn't seem to notice how intently he observed her so he continued to examine her unique expression whilst her thumb brushed over his lower lip. She replaced the touch with her middle and forefinger, running them across his mouth. The silence smothered the room blissfully; the soft thud of L's heart being the only noise to very nearly break the quiet.

"Close your eyes." Clara murmured and with a little hesitation, L obeyed. He felt her thumbs cautiously roll over his eyelids and the sensation of his lashes brushing her skin. The loss of her touch left him cold again as he waited for it to return, forgetting to lift his lids. But it never did.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." Clara's voice was quiet and L looked to see her stood by her masterpiece, her hands behind her back as she watched him hopefully. L drew his eyes away from her to the lump of clay that had been previously sat there. Instead, there was a magnificent sculpture. Of him. He stood slowly, admiring the piece in disbelief.

"Clara... it's amazing." L breathed. She had gotten every little detail down to a tee, including each strand of long mousey hair, and it really was breathtaking. Clara's eyes fell to the floor and a small laugh left her lips; L could tell she needed assuring. "Seriously."

Clara looked up and locked eyes with L. His bright orbs were shining green and a smile subconsciously tugged at the corners of her lips. "Hey, your parents will probably be wondering where you are. Go on, piss off." Clara joked but she noticed L's smile droop a little and his emerald eyes lose their spark. They recovered themselves though and he returned to his cheerful self.

"Oh,_ I_ see, you just use me for your project and then drop me?" L mocked hurt and Clara's jaw dropped as she hit his shoulder lightly.

"It was your idea!" Her surprise at his cheek dissolved into laughter and she collapsed back onto the bed, suddenly feeling very tired. L watched her for a moment before sliding onto the mattress with her. They lay on top of the duvet, facing the ceiling as a peaceful stillness overcame them.

"Goodnight L." Clara kept her eyes on the smooth white above her as she admitted defeat and accepted the fact L wasn't going anywhere. She noticed his head turn to her out of the corner of her eye. After ten seconds or so, he finally replied and Clara let her heavy eyelids fall.

"Goodnight Clara."


End file.
